


画中昙花

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 生命不会给你反应的时间，你失去了一个就一定还有下一个，凡有的还要加给他叫他有余，凡没有的连他所有的也要夺去。





	画中昙花

**Author's Note:**

> *彻彻底底的r18g，私设是没破坏脑干就死不了  
> *underage 2D/小维

人在这世上就总会尝到离开的滋味。万物都是流动的，就像是血。人与人的关系也是这样。总有那个时候，就像梦醒，我们醒来的时候将不再拥有曾经拥有的东西。

对维吉尔来说，他暂时失去了一只眼睛。

他的一只眼睛上蒙着纱布。可能是时空转换留下的伤？银发青年自称是他长大后的弟弟，从此每天早上都帮他换药。年幼半魔的恢复力在他体内那点少得可怜的魔力催动下不甚理想，维吉尔在痊愈前还要在这里呆上一段时间。

窗外轰隆隆的雷声很像海浪撞碎在礁石上，维吉尔将窗户推开一线，嗅到水沫的气味不如记忆中好闻，有种土腥味。他光着脚跑下床，跑到但丁的房间要和他一起睡，钻进温暖的被子，对自己长大了的弟弟小声说，我想回去了。

你的眼睛怎么样了？但丁要他抬起头，把纱布掀开个角，看到他的右眼已经完好如初。但丁没有拉窗帘，闪电自雷云中露头，天空被整个劈开，无形的气浪冲击维吉尔眼瞳上，他的瞳孔紧缩，眼皮眨动，和但丁相似的眼睛因为长久未见光冒出泪来。

我已经有点头绪了，明天你应该就能回去了。别怕，但丁的手掌横在他眼前挡住刺眼的光，那时候我的哥哥也会回来啦。

维吉尔才不怕打雷和闪电。他问过父母他是如何降生，母亲说你们就是在那样一个雨夜降生的，像高乃依《朱莉的花饰》中独白的那样，“生得轰轰烈烈”，从此他视骤雨狂风为某种终生的陪伴。

但他怎么也没想过，他不是被雨点打在窗户上的声音吵醒，而是昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，发现自己被绑得结结实实。他尝试挣脱失败后大喊有没有人，而但丁迎着他的目光走进来，将一把医疗器具散在桌子上，金属柄相磕碰发出冷静克制的响声。

维吉尔强迫自己镇定下来，但他全身沸腾的魔力都在尖叫着危险。“……但丁？”

“嗯？”但丁从那些金属器具中挑出一把勺子。

他把勺子从维吉尔发白的嘴唇滑到脸颊，金属的类半球凸面碰到鼻尖。

维吉尔不知道该说什么，他有点怕又陷入了一种危险的兴奋，就像但丁要做坏事，要往他的枕头下面塞手帕老鼠。他被保护得太好了，还不知道这世上的坏事不止有把生日蛋糕上的奶油抹兄弟一脸，还有更可怕的、更罪恶的、更无法原谅的。

勺子接近了他刚痊愈的右眼。金属的边缘冰凉又冷硬，更适合被含在嘴里，而不是用来拨开眼睑。维吉尔的下眼睑柔软又脆弱，很快被划开一道细小的伤口，痒痒地浸在生理性的泪液里。

维吉尔应该尖叫，但在此之前某种疑问就像湿纸巾塞进喉管，堵得他喉咙发涩，“你要伤害我吗？”

但丁吻吻他的眼睛，“我会伤害你的。”

他手腕一旋，勺子锋利的边缘挖进维吉尔的眼窝，他的手很稳，依次切断结膜组织、眼球外肌和视神经，在维吉尔的尖叫声中剜出了幼小哥哥的右眼，轻巧而精确，就像一勺挖出冰淇淋顶端的那颗草莓。

维吉尔右眼的部位只留下了一个血洞，随着剧烈的呼吸，血水几乎是瞬间涌出来，淌满了他的半张脸。让维吉尔在剧痛中张开嘴巴，胸膛起伏却只能发出赫赫的气声。

生命不会给你反应的时间，你失去了一个就一定还有下一个，凡有的还要加给他叫他有余，凡没有的连他所有的也要夺去*。有东西靠近了维吉尔右眼留下的空洞，它坚硬、灼烫又巨大，拥有那样陌生可怕的形状。

维吉尔挣扎起来，但他的踢打无一奏效，现在的但丁强大得不可思议，拥有这样不可阻挡的力量，他可以用自己的力量对维吉尔做任何事，这是维吉尔未来的法则，他秉承这样的法则自顾自地来去，现在这种罪孽要让小时候的他代偿。

但丁的阴茎靠近维吉尔的眼洞，龟头浸入翕张的血肉，一手摁着哥哥的后脑不许他逃开，一点一点把自己钉进去，就像捅进一根错位的火刑柱。

维吉尔痛哭起来。

你不是但丁！

这不是他的弟弟，不是那个抢了他的诗集又自弹自唱把诗句编成一些难听小调的人，插进他眼睛的东西不是夜晚躺在同一张床上他们扒下彼此的裤子比大小时见到的那根，一切都不对！他到底为什么会在这里，他的弟弟呢？他的家呢？

他还有力气尖叫，凄惨地抽泣着，极致的刺痛里眼孔被逐渐扩张成阴茎的形状，被压迫的眶骨持续酸胀。

维吉尔，我们不只是我们，过去的那些事，你对我做的那些事，我对你做的那些事，所有的事让我成为了我。但丁浅浅地抽动起来，一条新生的肉道在维吉尔脸上被开拓出来，他的眼泪一直没停，他感觉自己现在已经不再是自己了——维吉尔应该有一个烦人的弟弟，有爱他的父母，有他们的家，而不是一个容器，一个被操纵被塑造被规训出来的阴茎放置器，但丁用这样一根插进他眼孔中的阴茎再次塑造他，用力量和痛苦、用眼底被勺子截断的肌肉边缘的收缩来折辱他，这是一个人身体上所能承受的最大酷刑，他凄惨地陷入这样的境地了，原来一开始就是这样的，他是流着血，被但丁当作等了好久的猎物捎回厨房里了。

如果有机会，你也可以对我做这种事，你可以对我做任何事，维吉尔，一个人，一个我这样的人是可以做出任何事的。但丁说。但丁说了吗？还是说这是记忆的碎片呢？

维吉尔的意识模糊起来，他脸色煞白，但丁进得太深了，终于在一次抽插中向前一顶，维吉尔的嘴巴里说不出任何话了，他失禁了，仅剩的左眼上翻，口水从张开的嘴巴里淌出来，柔滑的大脑被像被塑料勺分开的布丁，跳动的灼烫肉块整根插入维吉尔的大脑，但丁把自己完全嵌进去了，现在那块滑滑软软的组织被迫蠕动着给阴茎腾出位置，直直地压迫着脑后的颅骨，裤子上的铜扣随着抽插的动作甩动，一下一下抽在维吉尔苍白的脸上。

他实在太小了，整个头颅都还没有但丁的一根老二长，人在这世上都想体验尽可能多的快乐和尽可能少的痛苦，但如果快乐和痛苦连接得如此亲密，如果给他快乐和痛苦的是同一个人又该怎么办呢？维吉尔混沌的脑子被一根生殖器搅动得叽叽咕咕响，谁还体验过这个吗？在这个年纪？他的嘴唇早上还念着诗句，人生在世，与其平平安安，不如大悲大恸，我希望在人世间内心的期望能够尽情表达，真正的心满意足了，然后再完全绝望地死去*，谁会知道这世上竟还有这样的绝望？

射进维吉尔的脑子里后，但丁把他的眼睛填回被阴茎撑圆的眼眶，绑好绷带，加大魔力输出，很快他的呼吸趋于平稳。

现在维吉尔的眼中只有但丁了。笃斯越橘长在山坡上会被风削去脑袋，每个人都会被记忆中的风削去脑袋，他很快会知道这世上除了呻吟的回声没有更多更真实的声响，除了记忆中越橘的气味再也不会有更多更值得怀念的清香，风再一次刮起的时候，上次留下的小水塘会被狂风撕开水面露出始终干涸的柏油路面，而当它们再次被透明的水膜弥合，他迟早会明白既然自己会为但丁开放一次，就会为但丁开放千千万万次，我们曾是如此地亲密，没有什么能阻扰我们去爱，现在这爱终于从维吉尔的眼洞中满溢了出来。

End

*马太福音25：39  
*语出纪德


End file.
